RS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre
is the 12th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 19. Synopsis Ruby, realizing the error of his ways, goes with Wallace to meet up with Sapphire and Winona. Knowing the potential Sapphire's Relly contains, Ruby teams up with Sapphire to fight back against the threats of the Hoenn region. Chapter Plot Ruby realizes he has the knowledge of the Pokémon Sapphire is holding and can get them all out of this mess. Ruby looks outside the window and sees his Feefee. Ruby immediately sends all his Pokémon to rescue Feefee, but it turns to be a Magikarp. He hears a boy calling out to his Magikarp, Karpy. Ruby gives Magikarp back to this boy, who thanks him. The boy admits despite his blindness, he can sense Karpy. The boy asks how did Ruby find Magikarp. Ruby replies he used his Pokémon to find it. The boy thinks Ruby is a great trainer, wishing he had such skills to help others in need. Ruby, hearing these words, recalls the past events, from Sapphire rejecting him, Wallace's scolding, meeting Dock and the Pokémon fan club chairman being sick and even yelling at his own Pokémon, Feebas. He sees that there are the villianous Team Magma on the loose, who use Pokémon for their own selfish desires. He clashed with them many times, but he never actually actively fought against them, having to power to stand up. Ruby sees he knows exactly what has to be done, knowing he has the answer. He asks his Pokémon team will they forgive them, since due to his mistake Feefee left them. Wallace receives a letter from Kiki, reading that Ruby wants to fight back against Team Magma. Sapphire, however, is outraged, thinking she can hold her breath to go down. Winona reminds her not even Pokémon living in the sea would dare go that deep down. Winona knows well how Sapphire feels and hates it as well that other Gym Leaders are putting their lives on the line, but they cannot access the cave. Suddenly, Wallace and Ruby arrive in Wallace's car. Ruby, in his new clothes, claims there is a way to get there. Sapphire is angry he is here. Ruby explains Mr. Briney told him people traveled to the bottom of the sea using the Pokémon Sapphire is holding. Winona does not trust Ruby, for the Pokémon is too weak to get them to the bottom of the sea. Sapphire tells Winona she believes him, for Relicanth actually unleashed power to protect them from the tsunami. Ruby is glad Sapphire trusts him, knowing Relicanth's Dive can help them. Ruby contacts Seafloor Cavern. Sapphire realizes she will go with Ruby. Winona protests, for they have to fight the one who stole the Orbs, but Wallace replies he trusts his apprentice enough in this. Ruby looks forward to another adventure and tells Sapphire her "caveman" costume won't last long underwater. Sapphire is annoyed, but Ruby presents her with the new clothes he made for her as well. Sapphire puts on the new clothes, while Wallace wishes both of them luck in the mission. Ruby and Sapphire hold hands and jump into the water with Relly. Relly uses Dive, taking both children to the depths of the ocean. The children have 27 days until their bet is finished. Debuts Character Blind boy Move Dive Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 19 chapters